50 shades of hope
by iloveedward1987
Summary: What happens if at the end of book 1 she found out she was pregnant and decided to run away. This is set 3 years later. Ana returns to Seattle for Kate's wedding to Elliot and runs into Christian. What does he do when he finds out he has a daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fan fiction for 50 shades of Grey. I know this story has been done before but I wanted to give it a try. I hope you like it. Please review after you read it_

 ***I do not own 50 Shades of Grey or any of the characters***

Ana POV:

How did I let Kate rope me into this. It has been 3 years and I am not ready to face Christian or his family regardless if my best friend is marrying Elliot. I am lucky I managed to get in contact with a college friend who agreed to watch Charlotte or Charlie for short. It's a weird name but when Kate and I were running through names we both liked that one the best. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner and I would have to face everyone. Of course I am not planning to drink, I can't risk accidentally telling Christian and his family that Christian has a daughter. They would be like Kate and Ray and ask me why I kept such a big thing from Charlie's father. I couldn't answer that, no one knew that I wasn't Christian Grey's girlfriend, he wanted me to be his submissive.

Kate leans against the door giving me a once over. "Ana you look beautiful! Christian won't know what hit him." Leave it to her to think I dressed up in the shortest dress I own because of him. It was really the only thing I own that would work for this occasion. "Mandy is here to watch Charlie. We should probably get going or we will be late." I looked to her and nodded. I was nervous about seeing the Grey's again. I'm not a good liar and if they ask me why I left they would be sure to find out my secret. I couldn't back out now though. I got into Kate's car fiddling with the bottom of my dress. I didn't say anything and Kate knowing my mood didn't try to make idle chit chat. I looked out the window seeing the Heathman. This brought back memories of the time we went over the dom/sub contract. I took a deep breathe and got out of the car following Kate. I heard a scream and looked over to see Mia first tackle Kate into a hug then she finally sees me and gives me the same type of hug like i haven't been gone for 3 years. I hugged her back looking over her shoulder seeing Christian who happens to be scowling. Maybe he doesn't want me near his family. Well I didn't want to be here either, I'd rather be back in New York City with my daughter. Tonight would of been movie night with me Charlie and our roommate Keith.

"Oh my god Ana! You look fantastic! Kate told us you were going to be here but we all thought you would try to ditch us. While your in town you must come to my new restaurant! Well Christian and mine but he is only a silent partner!" I forgot how friendly Mia is but before I can respond to turn her down I feel a hand on my arm and look up into grey eyes.

"Mia, I would like to talk to Miss Steele for a few minutes." I didn't even get a chance to refuse before he pulled me into a room that seems to be empty. I was about to say something when he held up a hand. I watched him pace, clearly something was on his mind. "You left me...Then I find out from Taylor when he did another background check on you later that you had a daughter." I paled, I am praying that this conversation isn't going where I think it is. "Is she mine Anastasia?"

Of course he would of had Taylor search for my, stalker extreme right here. I didn't know how to answer. Like I said before I am a horrible liar so if I tell him no, he will know I am lying but if I tell him the truth I run the risk of him trying to get custody and with his money he would win. I think about running but then realize he has planted himself in front of the only way out. I lower my head in defeat. "Yes she is yours. Her name is Charlotte trevelyan Steele, Charlie for short." I looked up at him and noticed he raised an eyebrow to her middle name. "I couldn't give her your last name because I didn't want you to find out but I wanted her to have something from her father." I take a deep breathe and take out my phone getting a picture of her to show him. "She looks just like you only with my blue eyes." I show him the picture and he looks at it for what seems like a long time.

After a while he finally looks up at me. "I would like to meet her. I will come over tomorrow evening and take you to Escala, you both can stay the evening." With that he walked out. Great I had to spend a night with Christian Grey trying to convince him not to take away my daughter. How am I going to do this?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews! I know this story has been done but I had this story in my mind for a while before I read any fan fictions.**_

 _ ***I do not own 50 shades of grey or the characters***_

Ana's POV

I Managed to make it through the night with no other issues. Christian didn't even tell his family about Charlotte yet. I got woken up this morning by Charlie who seems to be happy about something. "Mommy, Auntie says we are gwoing to see someone spekal." I smile, she is smart for her age and talks really well but some of her words do not come out the right way.

I sigh and hug her tightly "We are Charlie and we will be staying overnight in a place as big as a palace." I smile seeing her scream happily and run to the kitchen where I am sure Kate is already making breakfast for her. I opened the bedside table drawer taking out a princess cut diamond ring and slip it on my left hand ring finger. I might as well tell Christian that I am engaged. Especially since I can't afford myself to fall back into old habits and hop into his bed or the red room of pain. I will always love Christian but I can't give him what he needs and he can't have a normal relationship. You might be asking who I am engaged too well i found out that kate's brother Ethan had a huge crush on me and while I was pregnant with Charlie he was around offering comfort. Now I love Ethan, just not the same way he does but he is a steady relationship and that is somethng a 2 year old needs in a family. My daughter knows he is not her father I couldn't lie to her like that, maybe part of me hoped that eventually I could tell Christian about her.I adored Ethan for him always being there. When I called him last night when I got home he was willing to catch the first flight out of JFK airport to be here when I met with Christian. I declined it was going to be awkward as it is and I needed to handle this myself to make sure Christian does not try to take her away. I get up and head into the kitchen seeing Kate put 2 pancakes on Charlie's plate.

"About time you woke up, Charlie and I were making pancakes. By the way Christian called. He says he is sending Taylor to pick you and Charlie up early since he will be out tonight." I look over to Charlie who seems to be happy about the news. My daughter the social butterfly, she loves to meet new people. I helped myself to a few pancakes and sat down next to my daughter. "Also I am heading out, Elliot and I are going to go do some last minute things for the wedding...Also don't be mad but Elliot thought it would be nice if you and Christian walked together down the aisle and when Ethan comes tomorrow morning he will walk with Mia." I paled at this, I told kate I wanted less time with Christian, after all I needed to protect my heart, I don't think it would survive again once I had to leave. Once I finished breakfast i took Charlie into the bedroom and changed her into a blue dress. I also packed some extra clothes in case she made a mess. As soon as I finished getting dressed and packed I heard the door bell.

"I'll get it mommy!" I watched as she ran to the door and opened it seeing Taylor. "Hi! my name is Chawie." I giggled she couldn't say her name yet which everyone found adorable.

"Sorry Taylor, she means Charlie." I grabbed both our bags and picked up my daughter. Taylor ended up grabbing the bags though I told him he didn't have to since I was used to carrying more than this plus my daughter.

"Mr Grey has put in the safest child seat he could find for Charlotte." Go figure, he still thinks about safety but she is precious cargo so for this I will let it go. I hooked her into the seat and got in next to her. I watched her look out the window looking curious on where she is going. Ray thought she was suffering without having a father figure in her life but I think she was doing fine with just me. I looked out the window once we reached Escala, I forgot how big the building is. Once we park i unhook Charlie and pick her up. Taylor already grabbed the bags which I need to remind him that he works for Christian and I would rather carry my own bags. I take a deep breathe, here it comes the nervousness. I knew this day had to come eventually I really did but I never thought it would come this soon and not on my own terms. I held Charlie close willing Christian to decide to be reasonable about this. I was willing to work with him so he could see her I just didn't want it so I never saw her again.

The elevators opened and I glanced around. Everything looked the same. I finally look straight ahead at Christian. "Hello Miss Steele, I hope you and Charlotte have had a pleasant morning." I nod and I feel Charlie start to squirm so I set her down and watch her walk up to Christian. Smart man he decided to get on her level. "Hello Charlotte my name is Christian."

My daughter seems to be sizing him up and it almost breaks my heart hearing what comes out of her mouth. "Are you my daddy?" He looks up at me, asking me with his eyes how I wanted to play this. It made me realize maybe I was wrong, maybe Christian wouldn't try to take her away from me and her home. With that in my head I nod, letting him know he can be honest with her.

"Yes Charlotte, I am your father. I am sorry I haven't been around much. I promise you though that I will be around from now on." I watch my daughter smile and hug him tightly and makes me wish for things that I know can never happen. "Gale has made some snacks in the kitchen, I would like to talk to your mom for a few moments." Charlie of course runs to where he pointed which doesn't shock me she eats a lot. "Glad to see she did not get your appetite."

I see her go into the kitchen and I turn to Christian. "Before you ask me questions, I have one for you. You had the capability to stalk me why did you wait so long? I thought as soon as I left you would of had me searched then came after me once you found out I was pregnant."

He looks to me a shocked expression on his face. "That was not part of the contract. If you wanted to walk out you could but it stated that once you did we were done.

"But you still searched for me. Were you not able to find another sub so you thought maybe I changed my mind and would come back. I don't have a submissive bone in my body Christian." I sounded a bit angry but I didn't understand why he searched for me years after I left.

Okay he looked mad now and he moved towards me backing me into the wall so I had no where to run off to. "Anastasia, you were never my submissive. Maybe at one time that is what I wanted of you. I thought you knew that! I searched you because I missed you! I missed our banter and that you challenge me and constantly do not do what you are told even if it is for your safety!." and with that said Christian leaned down and started to kill me and I didn't even push him away like I should have.

 _ **OK I hope you like the 2nd chapter please review if you like it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I got a lot of reviews saying I am going too fast with my story. In my mind I am going at the pace I want i don't really do long stories, so I hope you keep reading but for my ideas in my head this is meeting the pace. Also I am not a professional writer nor do I pretend to be so if my grammar sucks that is why._

 **I do not own 50 shades of grey or its characters!**

Ana's POV:

What am I doing? I should not be kissing Christian Grey. I manage to push him away and turn my head so he can't start up again. "We shouldn't be doing this Christian."

He looks to me confused grabbing my hands. He finally feels the ring on my left hand and pauses and glares at me. "You're engaged?" I nodded yes to him and looked down, not wanting to look into his grey eyes. A girl can get lost in them if she stares too long. "To who? Is it that photographer?" I shakes my head and he keeps staring at me and I know he won't let me go until I give an answer.

I sigh and finally respond, I am still not able to meet his gaze. "Ethan...Kate's brother." I finally look up and cannot gage his reaction to the news which isn't anything different. He is still a difficult man to read.

"Do you love him?" I take a second to think about the question. Do I love him? I guess in my own way I did, he was around when I couldn't have Christian be around. Are the feelings for Ethan anywhere close to what I feel for Christian? Absolutely not! I couldn't tell him that though. If I did he might try to start up a relationship or whatever the past arrangement was. Luckily I was saved by Gale, who was carrying a sleeping Charlie.

"I'm sorry Miss Steele and Mr Grey, but the little one has seemed to have passed out at the table." I smiled and walked over taking the bundle from her.

"It's okay Gale, she didn't get much sleep last night so I was expecting this. I just didn't think it would be so soon." I look over to Christian. "Where is her bedroom for the night so I can place her in bed." He nods and walks down a hall to a bedroom. He opens the door and it was a room I have never been in before. It is as big as the bedroom I used when I was his sub only this one had an open door that led into another big bedroom. Like the other bedroom both rooms were completely white and void of any personalization.

"These will be both of your rooms when you stay with me. Please meet me in the dining room once you set Charlotte to sleep. There is things we need to discuss regarding our daughter." I looked at him completely shocked. He said the word "our" when referencing Charlie. It shouldn't make me happy since after the wedding I plan to go back to New York City away from a certain male with grey eyes who seems to think he has the power to control anyone he comes into contact with. I set Charlie down on the bed tucking the comforter around her and gently kiss her forehead. No matter what happens with Christian and I, I will not lose my daughter. She is the best thing that came out of the arrangement Christian and I had. I walked into the dining room and sit down across from him. I won't let him know that I am nervous, I need to be strong. "Okay we need to discuss terms so a contract can be made in regards for anything that will have to do with Charlotte."

"Another contract Mr Grey? Are you expecting this one to go so much better than the last one you had your fancy lawyers make up?" Okay I shouldn't really be arguing over something as trivial as a contract. It is in his nature to have everything planned down to the tee.

"Yes Miss Steele I do expect this to go better since you will not leave the room until we have come to an agreement. First section I want to bring up is in regards for her birth certificate and her name. I will pay for the changes but I would like her to legally take my last name, making her name be Charlotte Trevelyan Grey. Another point is I would like to ditch the nickname Charlie. Do you agree to these points?"

I look to him. Is he serious? Okay I need to learn to be reasonable and go along with his ideas, at least some of them. "I agree to the last name change but she will keep her nickname. Her family and I have been calling her that for 2 years and we are not changing that now." That sounded good. I sounded like I was in control and wasn't scared out of my head.

"Very well Miss Steele, but do not expect me to call her that." I nod in understanding. "Next point is in regards to visitation. I would like her from Friday evening until Sunday morning unless I have a business meeting whereas I will choose a day during the week to take her for the night. Is that alright with you?"

I hold up a hand. "How will this work Mr Grey? I live in New York and you live in Seattle. Unless you plan to waste fuel and resources to fly back and forth, I do not see how it is doable. After I spoke this I knew I was going to regret it and I was right.

"Skipping to the living situation then. You and Charlotte will be moving into Kate's old apartment. Regarding a job, I have bought SIP and am willing to offer you the same position and a higher salary. Of course I will give you two weeks to travel back to do your two week notice there and get everything packed and ready to move. Also at this time I will make a daycare so when you are at work, Charlotte has a place to go that is close to where you work in case anything goes wrong." I need to control my temper so I only nod to him.

"Is there any other points you would like to make?" I watch him hoping that it is done and I can make a few demands myself.

"Not quite Miss Steele. Going back to visitation. Regarding the Christmas holidays. I will take her Christmas eve for a night with my family and drop her off Christmas morning for your family. Regarding Thanksgiving, since you are marrying my brother's fiance's brother, I see no issue with inviting you, him and Charlotte to thanksgiving at my parents house. Of course you can invite Ray and your mother if you so wish."

I bite my lower lip. "That sounds fair." I am shocked at some of the points he was making sounded very reasonable. Except for the one where I needed to move away from my home and my job that I love in New York.

"And finally regarding Ethan. I do not want my daughter to call him dad. Charlotte is my daughter and I will be the only father she will have. Do you have any questions Miss Steele?"

I look to him and before I can think of the consequences of my actions I ask him the question that I have been wondering about since I sat down. "And what happens Mr grey, if I do not agree to your terms?"

He sighs like he is frustrated with me. "Then I would be forced to go to court to get these terms and they may not be so lenient." Okay Christian wasn't going to budge so it looks like I only had one option and that was to agree to his terms. Oh boy what did I get myself into.

 _This chapter is a bit short but this is what I planned for this chapter. There was a lot of dialogue in this. But I had fun writing him going over yet again another contract! I hope you like it and again reviews are appreciated_


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is going to be a little bit different since I will be writing in 2 different POV's. It also should be a little longer. I hope you like it!_

 **I do not own 50 shades of grey or it's characters.**

Ana's POV:

I looked at him, he couldn't be serious! I understand that he likes to control but this is going too far. "Christian you can't just reappear in my life and decide things for me. I like my job in New York City and I like the friends I have made there. Plus Ethan has a good job there and it would not be fair to him to be forced to move because you expect me to drop everything to move back to Seattle." He forgets I am not a submissive, I refuse to listen to him when he is being unreasonable on certain things. "Plus you have an apartment in New York City, it would be easy for you to travel there on weekends and stay there."

"Anastasia, be reasonable. If I need to see her during the week flying there would not work. And regarding Ethan I talked to him already and had Dr Flynn offer him a job at his practice. He will be moving back. Of course I do not want you and him living together until you're married." He seems to struggle saying the last word. I don't care if he regrets the past, or wants be to become his submissive again. It was obvious from the beginning that I couldn't give him what he needed and he couldn't give me what i needed.

"Are you serious right now Christian? You hit a new level with your controlling personality. Might need to go see Dr Flynn about this." I was angry at him for this.

"I am being serious Miss Steele. I want to be able to see Charlotte and you whenever I want. Another point I forgot to bring up is I will be depositing money that covered any expenses you have received due to our daughter and will be depositing money every week to ensure both of your's well being. Another thing is I hired two bodyguards to follow you and Charlotte around. They will be here later for you to meet them." He doesn't even look bothered that he is falling into his same ways regarding me.

"Keep your money Christian, we don't want it. Also I refuse to have bodyguards follow us around! I have taken care of myself and Charlie for 3 years without your help. I am capable of doing this myself. Another thing you might have money for the best lawyers but I will fight tooth and nail to keep Charlie. You only want her to be able to control me and I will not have that Mr Grey. So if you take me to court plan for me not to give up so easily." I want to leave so bad right now. I also need to talk to Kate and her dad for help getting a good lawyer.

"Mommy, are you and daddy fighting?" I turn seeing Charlie in the doorway. I smile and walk over to her picking her up and hugging her close.

"No Sweetie, but we are leaving right now. Daddy needs some time to think things over." I look over to Christian. "Please tell Taylor we are ready to go back to Kate's"

"Ana be reasonable. You agreed to stay the night with me." I take a deep breath knowing I must not lose my cool around Charlie.

"No Christian like usual you demanded and didn't give me a choice. I went through with it because I want you in Charlie's life but not at the demands you are making. Charlie say good bye to daddy. Christian if you do not get Taylor I will just take public transportation to get home." He does look happy but he calls Taylor letting him know he has to take us home.

Charlie waves her hand to him as we walk out. " Bye daddy!"

Christian's POV

So again Ana has walked out the door, this time taking our daughter too. I thought if I could just get her to stay in Seattle I could show her how much I have changed. Perhaps she is correct and I do need to go speak to Dr Flynn. I call his office and find out he is free now if I want to stop by. I get into the car thinking about how the conversation went. She accused me of using Charlotte to control her. That wasn't true. I wanted to be in our daughter's life, plus I think I am in love with Anastasia Steele, if this is love I have no idea what it is. I reach Dr Flynn's and walk into his office sitting down in the chair across from him.

"Good afternoon Christian. I am glad you came to see me since you haven't for 3 years. Now explain to me what is going on." I wasn't even sure where to start.

"Well I ran into Ana again at the rehearsal dinner for Kate and Elliot. She has a daughter...my daughter." Dr Flynn seems to be thinking about something.

"How does that make you feel Christian?" I should of known he would try to make me work things out then help me figure it out.

"Fuck. I wasn't sure I wanted kids but when I found out I had a daughter I wanted her. I think I fucked up though I gave her a list of things I wanted regarding her and Charlotte. I thought they were reasonable but she walked out on me a second time." I took out the paper from earlier with Ana to show it to Dr Flynn. I hope he realizes for me that was very reasonable.

"Christian by the looks of this, what may seem reasonable to you will seem like you are trying to control her life. Do not forget she went 3 years without you. I am sure she is capable of doing things without you. If you really want her back and want to see your daughter you need to evolve. Granted it won't happen overnight but you need to show her that you are willing to try to see things her way." I hate when he makes sense. I can only try. I thanked him for his time and headed home. I wanted to go see Ana now but I learned from one of Taylor's security people she went out with Kate and a few friends while Ray was watching Charlotte.

I arrived home and went into my office to get some work done. After a few hours of crunching numbers my phone rings. I glance at the caller ID seeing Ana's name come up. I pick it up. "Anastasia."

"Listen Christian. I am not going to drop everything to move back to Seattle. So you can take your big head and I don't mean the one down below and shove it where the sign don't shine. I'm a big girl capable of taking care of myself." Great she sounds drunk not what either of us really needed.

"Ana, go home before you hurt yourself." I know that sounded controlling but baby steps. I still remember last time she got drunk and Jose threw himself at her even though she was saying no.

"There you go Christian! Trying to tell me what to do. No I will not leave I am having a fun time here." She hangs up on me and I call Taylor asking him to put a trace on her cell phone and I call her back.

Luckily she picks up and before she speaks I manage to cut in. "I am coming to get you." I hang up.

 _OK this chapter took 2 days work has been hectic. Christian's POV was a bit difficult to write but I think I did an ok job. Please review to let me how I did._


End file.
